newsecretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
War Machine I
War Machine Jim Rhodes F) In40/Ex20 A) In40/Ty6 S) Mn75/Gd10 E) Mn75/Ex20 R) Ex20 I) Ex20 P) Gd10 Health: 230/56 Karma: 50 Resources: Ex Pop: 5 Equipment: War Machine Armor: The Variable Threat Response Battle Suit, Model XI, Mark II, nicknamed "War Machine", able to perform the following power stunts: -Body Armor: Am protection vs. Physical and Corrosive, Mn protection vs. Energy -Force Field: For a maximum of 5 turns per hour he can surround himself with a Un force field. While this power is operational his armor can do nothing else. -Flight: Ex airspeed -Energy Absorption: Armor can absorb 300 points of energy, either recharging or harmlessly dissipating. With an In intensity Reason FEAT he can increase his Strength, Flight, or Repulsors to Un for 3 turns maximum. Each turn he overloads his system, must obtain a Red result on the Am intensity column, or the armor short circuits and is drained of power until repaired. The absorption operates at Un intensity, but absorbing an incoming attack is a yellow power stunt. -Self-Sustenance: 1 hour air supply -Protected Senses: Mn vs. Sonics, Rm vs. Blinding -Sensors: Infravision, Radar, Sonar, Electrical Power Detectors, Radio waves and communication signals -Advanced Communications Array: Allows communications with CL1000 range and In encryption capabilities. -ECM: Rm invisibilty to Radar -Anti-theft Device: To tamper, analyse, or duplicate the circuitry requires an Mn Reason FEAT. If triggered insides melt to slag and in 2 rounds explodes with In intensity. Weapons Systems: +1cs to all attacks, coupled with the helmet-mounted, laser sighting/guidance system capable of tracking several targets at once War Machine receives a Mn multiple attacks ability. -Uni-Beams: Chest beam has a 3 area range for all effects. --Heat Beam: In --Laser: Am --Light Beam: Rm --Tractor Beam: Rm --Holographic Projector: Gd -Plasma Bolt Generation: Rm Energy, 10 areas -Repulsors: Am Force, 10 areas -Hand Cannon: This right gauntlet mounted weapon is capable of containing 8 kinds of specialty 3.9mm ammunition. Each cartridge holds sufficient ammunition for 2 rounds of fire. Spare cartridges are carried in the armor's utility belt (upto 8 cartridges can be carried): --Spent Uranium Armor-Piercing: Ex Shooting, ignores Rm Body Armor --Explosive: Rm Shooting --Concussion: Ex Force --Thermite: Gd Shooting and Ex Fire --Tear Gas: Gd intensity to target only --Smoke: Ex intensity. -Flame Thrower: This left gauntlet mounted weapon can cover an adjacent area with Rm Flame, or fire a concentrated beam of fire upto 3 areas away that causes In damage -Laser Blade: The armor's laser blade emits from its right gauntlet and causes up to Mn Energy on the Edged attack column. -Electric Touch: The armor can channel electricity along its surface, causing Mn Electrical or stunning with Am ability on contact. -Power Surge: The armor can temporarily increase its strength or the intensity of its Repulsor blasts to Un levels. Each turn this is attempted, War Machine must make a Red Endurance FEAT roll. Failure means that the power surge was successful, but that no further power surges can be attempted until the armor has been fully recharged. The armor can also increase its strength or the intensity of its Repulsors to Sh-X levels. Each turn this is attempted, War Machine must make a Red Endurance FEAT roll at -2cs. Failure means that the power surge, while successful, has depleted the armor's energy reserves. No further power surges can be attempted, Strength and Endurance are reduced by -3cs, and all FEATs and armor systems function at -3cs until the armor is fully recharged. Finally, the armor can channel all of its available energy into one turn of Sh-Y strength, or one Sh-Y intensity Repulsor blast. However, this action forces the armor to make a Red Endurance FEAT roll at -4cs. Failure means that the power surge was successful, but the armor suffers complete system failure immediately afterward and is utterly immobilized until it is recharged. Even if FEAT roll is successful, no further power surges can be attempted, Strength and Endurance are reduced by -3cs, and all FEATs and armor systems function at -3cs until the armor is fully recharged. Missile Launcher: Optional shoulder mounted missile launcher, carrying up to six missiles, each with a range of 100 areas, Sh-Y speed, Am control, and Rm body. All six missiles can be fired and guided to their targets simultaneously without penalty. The missile launcher attaches to the left shoulder assembly and is constructed from In material. Tony Stark designed the following missile types: -High Explosive: Mn Shooting to target and In damage to everyone in the same area as target -Concentrated Explosive: Mn Shooting to target only -Armor Piercing: Ignores upto In armor and causes Am Shooting to target -Incendiary: In Fire to target and Ex Fire to everyone in the same area -Tear Gas: Rm intensity, covers 3 area radius Mini-Gun: Optional shoulder mounted mini-gun, carrying upto 1,000 caseless, spent uranium armor piercing rounds. The mini-gun can fire up to 1,800 single shots, 100 bursts against a single target, or cover an entire area with a burst 10 times. A single shot causes Gd Shooting; a burst causes In Shooting. The min-gun ignores upto Rm Body Armor. Talents: Business/Finance, Martial Arts B, Pilot (combat and standard aircraft), Repair/Tinkering, Military Category:Hero Category:Marvel Hero